


In the wild

by DarkSideOfTheSwamp



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bottom Megatron, In a way, Knotting, M/M, Mech Preg, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSideOfTheSwamp/pseuds/DarkSideOfTheSwamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU with no particular universe in mind, where Megatron and Optimus leave everyone behind and go on adventure! Well, Optimus goes and drags Megatron with him, because he can`t just leave him unsupervised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the wild

"There are less boring activities then rummaging through the dirt, Prime." Megatron complained. _Again._

Optimus huffed.

"I asked you to not call me that. I`m no longer a Prime."

"The fact that you do not wear the Matrix anymore is not cancelling that."

"Or maybe it is you that does not what me to be anything else?"

"Bah!" Megatron threw away a piece of junk that was in his way.

They were standing in the middle of something that presumably was a city. According to Optimus, long time ago this was a Cybertronian colony. Well, now it turned into ruins.

"Archeology was my dream long before Primacy."

"But you ended up a dock worker," Megatron said sarcastically.

Optimus frowned. He knew how this conversation was going to end if they began to discuss pre-war time. They did it enough as it was.

"Did you have a dream that was only possible after the war?"

"But of course. To travel across my domain and make sure everything is going according to my vision."

Optimus side-eyed him. Megatron did not look miserable traveling the Decepticon-free galaxy. Mostly bored. But every time they did things ex-warlord way, it ended up in a lot of fighting.

Megatron was a hard companion. He required constant challenge to his strength and intelligence, and if he found none outside their little partnership... well, there is always Optimus to torment.

In the end they found some sort of secret tunnel. It looked like a well with stairs spinning down into the darkness. Unfortunately they were out of reach, thick bars were separating them from a mystery. Prime was sure that there was a switch somewhere around here, Megatron was sure he could just rip the grating with pure force.

So far Optimus just turned on an unshielded energy generator, which made the atmosphere here arousingly charged. Megatron was standing on his knees trying to reach metal with his hand. He could just blast it, but to spend energon on this? Pff.

"We can still find some pirate ship to chase instead of this."

"Hm." Prime replied diplomatically.

"If there ever was something interesting, it expired long time ago."

"Mmm."

Megatron sighed and heard Prime sitting down behind him. Well, maybe if they were lucky there would be traps. He stared at the unpromising darkness for a long moment, until...

He jerked.

" _Seriously_ , Prime?"

As an answer Prime licked his interface panel again. Suddenly this place became much less disappointing. He did a quick scan to make sure they were alone here.

"Don`t say you got bored of this place too?"

Prime said nothing. Instead he grabbed the grey mech by the hips and dragged him from the hole in the ground. Megatron sprawled a little and watched as his fingers left furrows in the soil. The ex-warlord suppressed a laugh. So, Optimus wanted to play it wild for a change? Why in the Pit not, he could play along.

When Optimus released him, Megatron stuck out his aft and spread his legs wider, giving better access to his interface area. He made Prime lick for it before opening his valve cover. Instantly the truckformer  buried his glossa in it, as if trying to find his ancient artifact _there_. He was kissing and sucking relentlessly, but apparently Prime wasn`t interested in a long prelude today. Optimus gave a farewell bite to the grey thing and straightened. He climbed on top of the ex-warlord and wrapped his arms around the mech beneath him. With one powerful move Prime entered the dripping wanting valve.

 _'Perfect aim, as always'_ Megatron wanted to say, but did not dare to ruin this animalistic image they had. 

While establishing a quick pace, Prime was pressing Megatron down with his weight, making the grey mech lay on his elbows. The ex-warlord tried to wiggle in the rhythm, but Optimus just pushed him more, making the wide chest touched the ground, and steadied his pelvis with one hand. Megatron growled at him and Prime growled back.

Hips was pistoning, trying to frag the living soul out of the ex-warlord. Megatron tried to shake him off, but in return Prime clutched the scruff of the grey neck in his teeth.

It heated him up to be pressed and dominated like that. There was something alluring in being this primal and thoughtless. Charge tickled his insides. Almost there...

But he needed something more, some point...

He felt blunt teeth pulling his neck, and when Optimus released his load inside him, this was it.

Prime unclenched his jaw and was panting in Megatron`s audio receptors now. Yes, that was fun. They stayed like this for a moment. After a few peaceful kliks Prime wrapped an arm around the grey waist again and whispered:

"Mine."

Megatron raised an optic ridge.

"And what about the freedom of all sentient beings?"

He actually felt a sharp pinch of guilt coming from Optimus when the former Autobot leader withdrew his hands. Megatron sighed.

"You always need to ruin it with your morality, do you, Prime?"

He tried to get Optimus off him, now actually meaning it. They both hissed at the motion. And then Megatron felt it... his system building a link with another one. They were in the lock! 

"Are you kidding me?" Megatron roared.

"Megatron, I..."

"Shut up."

They had more heated interfacings than that, and there was never enough charge to kindle! When there is no medic around to replace the contraception seal, this was one of the perks of leaving the Matrix behind: the bearer`s spark became almost sterile without it.

Energy generator! Oh, but Prime couldn`t be so devious. But again... Megatron did constantly demand that Optimus take what he wanted every time that damn mech **_asked_** for interfacing. Ugh...

In low threatening voice Megatron said:

"You better pray to your Primus, _Optimus_ , that this is a false lock, or I will rip your spike off and shove it so deep in your fuel tank, you will never find it."

Prime just kissed the back of his helm.

**Author's Note:**

> Magnificent [Spaceliquid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid) make this fic much, much readable! Gods of fanfiction bless her soul!


End file.
